


Dragon Dad that is A Human Soldier:76

by InfoInfo209, twiceblind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfoInfo209/pseuds/InfoInfo209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceblind/pseuds/twiceblind
Summary: Kanna gets banished to live among humans, but this time instead of getting a new mom she finds a great dad. Also he shoots robots. Only a really short first chapter now, but I'll probably get to the real story eventually...





	Dragon Dad that is A Human Soldier:76

“Dad, wait please don’t banish me!!” Kanna cried out, but her father merely snorted as he dropped her into the Gate and flew away. In all the times that she had traveled through Gates to other worlds before, the journey had been instantaneous, but for some reason, this time, everything only faded into black.

And then she woke up, alone, in a run down alleyway with strange graffiti on the buildings. It looked like a lot of it was pictures of metal people being hurt really bad, some even losing limbs or being blown up. “Where...am I?” Kanna’s voice started to trail off as a heavy rain began to pour over her. She needed to find some shelter, fast.

She retreated around a nearby building into a sheltered alleyway, shaking herself dry of the rain. Peeking her head around, she didn’t see anybody else in this area, even though these types of buildings typically indicated human settlements. Then again, these seemed far more advanced than anything humans had made back in her world. Just as she was beginning to wonder if this place was deserted, she heard a voice that jolted her to attention. “Human threat, detected. Opening fire.”

Suddenly, a riddle of bullets started to fire through the alleyway and Kanna only had a few seconds to duck behind the cover of a garbage pile. Tears started flowing from the young dragon’s bright blue eyes, but they soon washed away in the rain and it all felt pointless. She would never see her beloved parents again and it was all because she had to be such a nuisance. She closed her eyes and covered her ears, waiting for the worst as her cover slowly got destroyed, but after a few seconds the loud noises stopped. Kanna opened her eyes to find an old man wearing a mask and brandishing a rifle.

“What are you waiting for kid? Get on your feet and get moving! I ain’t got all day.”  


Kanna reluctantly listened to the old man and got up to follow him. He lead her through another trash-filled alleyway until they reached what looked like the opening to a some kind of cellar - at least, that’s what Kanna assumed - and he opened the entrance, beckoning her to enter. Unsure of what this strange human would do, Kanna hesitated for a moment, but then decided she had no other options and entered the cold darkness of the cellar.


End file.
